Bound Promises
=Characters= Main Characters :Living :Carpheart - calico she-cat with a stubbed tail :Tinycloud - tiny white she-cat :Shadowclaw - grey and white tom :Flintpelt - dark grey, almost black tom :Deceased :Flyheart - skinny brown tabby she-cat; Shadowclaw and Tinycloud's sister :Heatherpaw - ginger tabby she-cat; Flyheart's apprentice :Shadekit - black tom; Flyheart's unborn son Characters Appearaing :Elkkit - russet-colored tom; Flyheart's living son :Fawnpaw - grey tabby she-cat; Flintpelt's adoptive daughter and Carpheart's apprentice :Rookpaw - black-based brown and white tabby she-cat; Flintpelt's adoptive daughter and Flintpelt's apprentice :Sunfish - golden brown Oriental tabby she-cat; Rookpaw and Fawnpaw's biological aunt, mother is unknown; Sun is the only known family member =Story= Chapter One: Visions :Carpheart made her way through the thick bushes and ferns of RockClan's territory. The calico molly had recently just come out with being different about her '''love interest' and wasn't very comfortable with other clans finding out. Although she'd just recently come out she hadn't revealed who she had a great interest in. As the calico she-cat made her way further the trees began to hide the sunlight shrouding everything in near darkness. The stubbed tailed warrior began to tense and grew rather nervous as she heard the cries of a familiar cat. Tinycloud. From the sounds of it she was fighting for her life. Again. '' :The young warrior felt her paws speed up as her pace quickened and came to the scene of Tinycloud's body lying in a heap and a darkly colored cat standing over her. The calico felt her chest squeeze tightly as she stared at her best friend's body. "T-Tinycloud?" She squeaked out before a horrible sounding wail of grief left her lips. Carpheart woke with a startled hiccup and felt eyes on her. "Quiet down will you!" Came the harsh voice of Flintpelt, Tinycloud's "twin". Although the two were born on the same day they weren't identical. Flintpelt was almost night black and Tinycloud was as white as snow. :"Sorry," she murmured as her eyes searched for the familiar white pelt next to Flintpelt's. To her relief she found that pelt laying with a black smoke tabby. Nightshade, her "love interest". The two had recently become mates and Tinycloud would most likely be expecting soon. :Carpheart slunk her way out of the overcrowded Warriors' den and squeezed through the exit to the cool air outside. "You shouldn't be out here," the soft voice of Shadowclaw caught her off guard. She jumped before lashing her tail. :"I'm fine." She said eying the grey and white warrior. She hadn't been around the older tom but knew from Tinycloud he wasn't very talkative nor was he the kind to boss around. She liked that about him. Turning, the calico warrior crouched before jumping and landing into an immediate run. Her breathing came in long, gasps as she focused all her attention on running from the "dream" she'd been having. Carpheart was a different kind of queer. She, unlike, anyone else had some sort of premonitions that came to her once the choice was made. Usually it was through dreams. Sometimes she'd have them in broad daylight while hunting. That's why she tried to stay away from most. :By all means, Carpheart would rather die than see Tinycloud dead. CS Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Owned by Minkclaw